


Halloween Fun

by UntamedCarebear



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the weekend before Halloween and Merlin dragged Arthur to the local haunted attraction, complete with a haunted mansion, an asylum and a walk through haunted woods.</p><p>Or where Merlin is afraid of almost everything and Arthur is the brave boyfriend who makes fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Since Halloween is coming up I decided to write a little Merthur fic about Arthur and Merlin going through one of those haunted attractions you see everywhere during October.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Merlin was so excited he was shaking. Or maybe he was shaking because they had just left the haunted mansion after being chased out by a girl covered in blood that was screaming. 

Either way he was still excited and couldn't help but laugh as he clung to his boyfriend Arthur, who was also laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face Merlin, you looked like you were ready to start crying" Merlin just punched the blonde shoulder before dragging him towards the asylum. They could hear screams and loud bangs coming from the small building but they didn't know if it was the actors screaming or the people walking through. Either way, both boys couldn't wait to go in.

They got in line behind a group of teenagers who were playing rock, paper, scissors to determine who was going to be in front. The door to the asylum suddenly slammed open and screams poured out, Merlin jumped and let out a small scream. "Holy shit!" Arthur started laughing while Merlin tried to slow his heart down. "Oh god, you're such a girl Merlin" The group in front of them were now heading inside looking terrified and Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. "They look more scared than you do" Merlin rolled his eyes as they moved closer to the entrance. A blonde girl dressed as nurse covered in blood glanced at them before hitting her boot against the step. "Do not touch any of the creatures and they will not touch you, don't touch any of the props either" She said before stomping up the stairs and opening the door.

Merlin had a death grip on Arthur's hand and was clinging to the man like his life depended on it. Arthur just grinned and walked in. These things rarely scared him and he didn't normally bother coming to them but his boyfriend loved these things so every year since they started dating, they've gone to all kinds of things like this. Arthur usually laughed at most of the things while Merlin screamed and flailed at almost everything.

The first room had a man in straitjacket and mask in chair rocking back and forth. Arthur scoffed and moved with Merlin into the next room when a woman popped out covered in blood laughing. "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN, THE DOCTOR HAS GONE CRAZY AND HAS STARTED KILLING PEOPLE" She cackled and Merlin (if possible) clung to Arthur even tighter. "I think we'll take our chances" Arthur grinned and moved on, moving curtains hanging from the ceiling aside. They entered a room that was covered in blood and had body parts hanging from the ceiling and bodies that were ripped apart sitting on tables.

They were soon in a hallway that was dark except for a flashing strobe light, feeling along the walls, they kept walking until a man suddenly appeared beside Merlin and growled. Merlin let out a scream and pushed Arthur forward trying to get away. "Move move move" Arthur chuckled and but kept moving. "I can't believe I'm dating such a scardy-cat" That earned a whack on the head and possibly a glare, he couldn't really see Merlin's face well in the poor light.

They heard a drilling noise as they entered the next room and seen what looked like a mannequin dressed as a doctor standing next to a girl sitting in a chair with something on her head. They assumed it was an electric chair but before Arthur could make a comment, the mannequin suddenly moved and cackled. "New patients! You'll be fun to operate on, maybe a little shock therapy!" The girl suddenly started screaming and shaking like she was being electrocuted. Arthur laughed and said. "I think my boyfriend here is going insane, your idea might make him better" The man looked at Merlin with glee while Merlin whimpered and clung to Arthur but glared at him. "You are a horrible boyfriend!"

The blonde man just grinned and moved on dragging Arthur with him as the sound of drill came again and Merlin squeaked. "I can't believe you, trying to give me to some crazed doctor" Arthur rolled his eyes and didn't bother saying anything, Like he would actually put Merlin in an asylum and let him be electrocuted, he was a better boyfriend than that. Suddenly a scream caught their attention and a little girl sitting on chair stared at them as she banged what looked a doll against the wall. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed again and Merlin actually started jogging out of the room while dragging Arthur along. "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE" Another scream.

Merlin was now in front of Arthur pulling him along. As they walked around a corner and man covered in blood holding what looked like a head and a knife suddenly came out from the darkness causing Merlin to flail and throw himself at his boyfriend. "Calm down Merlin, geez" The man just stared at the two as they walked by. Arthur looked unimpressed while Merlin looked terrified while clinging to his boyfriend.

About ten minutes, Merlin flailing and screaming at every little thing, screams of get out and Arthur laughing later, the boys found themselves standing in line for the haunted forest. So far, Arthur wasn't very impressed, he'd probably be bored if it wasn't for Merlin. "I don't get why you love coming to these things when you're afraid of everything" He wrapped his arms the smaller man's waist. "I love coming to these things because it's fun and I like being scared, just because it's nearly impossible to scare you doesn't mean you can't still have fun here" He paused before adding. "And I'm not afraid of everything, I'm not afraid of zombies"

"Wow one thing you're not afraid of" Arthur rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "I'm sure if you saw a real zombie you'd run screaming like a little girl" Merlin opened his mouth protest but was interrupted by a loud growl and a voice right behind him. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE" Merlin flailed and once again threw himself at Arthur who looked up at the girl wearing a bloody wedding dress carrying an ax. Ok now he had admit that was a bit creepy. The girl cackled loudly. "Such a pretty boy, you remind me of my husband, before I KILLED HIM" Merlin squeaked and tried to hide himself in Arthur's arms. The glared at them before walking away, probably to scare someone else. "She's gone now you chicken" Merlin hesitantly turned his head to look not trusting his boyfriend. Not seeing the girl he stood up straighter but kept himself pressed against Arthur.

"You sure you're going to survive the woods?" Arthur's grin never left his face. "If I don't make sure to carry my body out and take it to my mum" Merlin grinned back slightly before pecking his boyfriend on the mouth. "Oi, you two lovebirds" The boys looked over at a woman dressed as a vampire. "You two are next let's go" She pulled a door that lead to the woods open and Merlin and Arthur moved forward. Merlin resumed his death grip on the older man as they walked in the door slammed behind them. Instead of being the woods though, they were in a hallway full of fog. "Oh great, I hate these rooms" Merlin relaxed a little, he doubted anyone would be hiding here, they'd have a hard time breathing with all the fog. 

Luckily they managed to find their way out but ended up coughing a few times. Merlin wasn't too surprised to see fog coming out of his and Arthur's mouths. He really hated those rooms. At least they were in the woods now. "Let's go Merlin, trying not to piss yourself" Merlin glared and moved in front of Arthur. "I can be brave, watch" He walked in front and and was relieved when nothing popped out at them. But that relief and bravery died when they came up to a giant clown head with a door in it's mouth. "Oh god clowns, why? Why did there have to be clowns?" It was no secret to anyone that knew Merlin, that the man was terrified of clowns, had been ever since he was little. "I can deal with anything else but not clowns" He whimpered and clung to Arthur as they got closer to the entrance. 

"Don't worry Merlin, I'll protect you from the evil clowns" He had a teasing tone to his voice but he was a bit worried. He had seen how Merlin reacted to clowns in the past, he'd seen the man have a panic attack once because a clown hugged him. Arthur pushed the door opened and they walked in. There were a few life size clown mannequins on the side of the path but they didn't look real. Merlin didn't trust it though, when they didn't look real, they usually were real. They continued walking but nothing jumped out or moved. "Well this is a disappointment" While he was glad for the lack of people dressed as clowns he was still a bit disappointed, this wasn't very scary. He felt Merlin starting to relax but Arthur had spoke too soon. A chainsaw suddenly started up and a man dressed as clown ran out from behind a hidden door waving a chainsaw around. "OH MY GOD" Merlin screamed and flailed as the clown jabbed the chainsaw at them. Arthur managed to get his arm free, wrapped it around Merlin's shoulders and started speed walking through the rest of the clown trail. He could hear the clown behind them and picked up the pace while Merlin whimpered and desperately clung to his boyfriend. He let out a sigh of relief when they made it out and the clown retreated, probably to go hide and wait for his next victim. 

Merlin was shaking and would've collapsed if it wasn't for Arthur holding him up. "You going to be ok?" When Merlin didn't answer Arthur said. "Maybe we should find one of the actors to take us-"

"NO!" Merlin stopped that train of thought. "I'll be fine, I just" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I just need a minute is all, I wanna keep going" Arthur nodded and started rubbing the younger man's back to help calm him down. "If it gets too much don't try to be brave, tell me and we'll find someone to get us out" Merlin nodded before taking another breath. "I'm ready" Merlin resumed his position from earlier and clung to Arthur's arm as they moved on. Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's temple as they walked. There wasn't anything too scary for the next few minutes, a few people coming out from the shadows yelling but nothing too scary. They came to another hallway that was covered in fake spider webs and a few fake spiders. While it was far from scary, it was a really annoying to walk through.

But once they were out of there a woman in a doll dress was suddenly right there growling and even Arthur jumped. He didn't see that one coming. She stared at them as they walked by but didn't chase after them, though the staring was a bit creepy. "So far the clown as been the scariest thing here, bit of a disappointment really" He really wasn't getting his money's worth. Suddenly they approached what looked like a yard with lawn chairs and a broken camper in it. They walked into the house and were greeted with a creepy voice and the sound of a shotgun going off. Arthur shoved Merlin to side without thinking.

They heard the voice again and finally spotted an old woman mannequin sitting in a chair holding a fake gun. Once Merlin realized what happened he started laughing. "Saved me from a mannequin, my hero" Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. "Shut up, all I heard was a gunshot and thought we were in trouble, if that's how you're going to thank me I'll just let you stand there next time and save myself" It was an empty threat though. Arthur would throw himself in front of Merlin to save him if he had too. Merlin smiled before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and kissing him.

Arthur's arms automatically wrapped around Merlin's waist and pulled him closer. They stood there for a few minutes making out before they had to pull apart for air. Breathing heavily, Arthur grinned down at Merlin. "Now that, is a proper thank you" He started kissing the man again but Merlin pulled away after a few moments. "We can make-out more after we get through this" Ignoring Arthur's noise of protest he grabbed the blonde's hand and arm and started walking out of the house. They walked up a small hill and came to small clearing with a fire and some fake body parts throw about. They went to step over a doll that was laying on the ground when a smaller man covered in dirt and dressed as a hillbilly ran out from hiding. "SHE'S MINE, GET AWAY SHE'S MINE" The boys moved out of the way as the hillbilly grabbed the doll and held it to his chest. "SHE'S MINE! ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

"She's all yours mate, don't worry" Arthur eyed the hillbilly warily as they walked away. "Well that wasn't weird at all" Arthur commented making Merlin laugh. "I think I seen Morgana do the same thing with her toys when we were younger" Merlin snorted and shook his head. They continued walking until they came to another clearing. This one had a small group of women wearing ripped clothes that were covered in dirt, their hair was a mess and they had blood on their faces. They stared at the boys until one of the women was suddenly in Merlin's personal space. "You look delicious, stay with us boy and you'll make a wonderful meal" The woman grinned and showed bloody rotten teeth. Merlin whimpered and tried to hide behind Arthur. "Sorry ladies but he's mine, you'll have to find someone else to have for dinner" The women stared at them as they walked by quickly. 

"They have their fair share of creepy women here" Merlin said glancing behind himself. "Well women can be pretty scary, have you seen my sister?" Arthur grinned when Merlin laughed. "She's going to hear one of those comments one day and beat you over the head with one her shoes" Merlin had to agree though. Morgana was pretty scary. A voice suddenly caught their attention. "The disease is spreading! There's not stopping it! The people are going insane" Merlin grinned when he realized what the next thing they were about to encounter was. "Zombies! Oh I love zombies" He had probably seen every zombies movie ever made so far. His favorite was the original Dawn of The Dead. He liked the remake well enough but original movies were usually better. Every Halloween he dressed up as some kind of zombie, his friends usually complained about him having the same costume every year since he was five but he didn't care. Zombies were cooler than anything else.

Merlin kept a hold of Arthur's hand but ran out in front of him. There were suddenly two zombies walking towards them groaning and Merlin grinned at them. "Such great make-up" he said eyeing up the zombies while Arthur grinned. His boyfriend's obsession with zombies had been a bit creepy when they first met but now it didn't bother him. Plus Merlin was adorable when he obsessed over zombie make up in movies. They walked past the zombies and into a small barn where another zombie was hovering over a girl that was ripped to shreds and covered in blood. "Help me! Please help me!" The girl screamed as the zombie turned to look at them, a piece of flesh hanging from it's bloody mouth. "It looks so real, who ever did the zombie make up really knows their stuff" Arthur rolled his eyes. The zombies groaned and tried to grab Merlin's leg but missed by a few inches. 

"Let's go zombie boy" Arthur chuckled as Merlin reluctantly walked away from the scene pouting. The exited the barn and found two more zombies who slowly hobbled their way towards the pair. "I wanna work here as a zombie! I wonder how I can get a job here" Merlin grinned at the zombies and tried to stop and get a better look but Arthur pushed him along. "Try next year, it's probably too late in the month for you to get one now" 

They got passed the zombies and ended up in another hallway but this one was pitch black. Arthur couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He pushed back some curtains and felt along the wall. "Keep a hold of my hand Merlin, don't want you getting lost" He felt Merlin squeeze his hand and smiled before running into a wall. "Ow" He rubbed his face and heard Merlin laughing. "Did you just run into a wall? Oh that's great" Arthur ignored him and let go of his hand and moved a few feet ahead. "Arthur! Don't leave me in here! I'm sorry for laughing come back please!" Merlin felt along the walls trying to find his way out when he ran into something was not a wall. He screamed and fell back against the opposite wall. "Relax Merlin, it's me" The laughter was clear in his voice. Merlin reached out until he felt his boyfriend then punched him. "You jerk! I thought you left me in here!" He grabbed a hold of Arthur's arm and clung to him. "Get us out here so I can see you and beat you properly" Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin head. "Alright you big girl"

After another minute of feeling along the wall they finally found their way out but Merlin momentarily forgot he suppose to hit Arthur again. They were now in a fenced in trail. They walked and spotted a mannequin standing against a corner wearing a pig mask. Just as they walked past it, it suddenly let out a loud squeal and moved toward them. Merlin screamed and let go of Arthur's hand as he flailed. Arthur walked a few feet ahead before he realized Merlin wasn't clinging to him. Turning around he saw the pig man standing in front of Merlin blocking his path. "Arthur help!" Merlin flinched when the pig man let out another loud squeal before moving aside. Merlin took his chance and ran past the pig man before throwing himself at his boyfriend. "Relax, you're fine" Arthur chuckled and half carried Merlin with him as they left the maze.

"You can let go now Merlin" Arthur chuckled as his boyfriend let go of his waist but clung to his arm. "Don't worry we should be close to the end by now" He hoped so anyway. he was probably going to have to bruises on his arm from Merlin's death grip. They continued walking while keeping a close eye on their surroundings, waiting for something to jump out. They didn't have to wait long before they heard a yell (At which Merlin let out a loud curse) and a man was suddenly leaning against the fence lining the trail. "You shouldn't have come here, you're dead now" The man cackled as a chainsaw started and Leatherface was suddenly right next to them also cackling. Merlin clung even tighter to Arthur as the blonde laughed and quickly moved on. "You know, you screaming and flailing at everything only proves my point that's you're a scardy-cat" Merlin glared and hit the top of his boyfriends head. 

"Ow"

"Shut up jerk" Merlin stuck his tongue out while Arthur rolled his eyes. Before he could make a comment though Jason Voorhees came out from the woods holding a bloody machete and Freddy Kruger's head. "Shit!" Merlin flailed again as they tried to keep walking only to have Jason follow. "Oh god oh god" Merlin started running, dragging Arthur along with. They heard Jason running behind them while Arthur laughed. Finally they reached the end and ended up in the parking lot. Merlin turned around in time to see Jason slink back into the woods.

"Well that was entertaining" Arthur grinned and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You're still a scardy-cat" Merlin rolled his eyes but pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. "You love me" He gave a small grin. Arthur pretended to think about it. "Meh, I guess" That earned him an elbow to the ribs. "Ow" Arthur rubbed his ribs with his free hand and chuckled. "Of course I love you" He gave Merlin a quick kiss. "Even if you are a big girl"


End file.
